


Fool's Gold

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, April Fools, Erotica, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of this. And the characters depicted in this story are just that, fictional characters that are not intended to represent any real people alive or dead. They are simply the made up characters in a made up story.</p><p>WARNING: Rated NC-17 and SLASH as in two men having sexual relations. If this offends you, don't read.</p><p>A/N: Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to be received because it's a little out there. But this has been running around in the back of my mind for ages and I had to get it out. I kind of got the idea for this story from an episode of supernatural, anyone who watches that show will probably be able to guess which one. This story starts with an actual scene from the show, (please be advised no copyright is intended I am giving full credit to the actual writers on this one.) So read it and please let me know what you think by reviewing.  And all I can say to those beautiful boys is: “PLEASE DON’T SUE ME, I LOVE YOU!” <br/>Thanks. ~Karalena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

Title: Fool's Gold  
Category: TV Shows » Smallville  
Author: Karalena Cullen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 05-11-12, Updated: 05-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,167  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Fool's Gold  
By: Karacullen23

 

A small, intricately carved wooden box sIts atop the table at the far end of Lex's home office. Slowly, Clark opens the lid, dips his hand inside, and pulls out two small golden rectangular objects. He fingers the small metallic pieces before setting them back inside their little box and shutting the lid. Clark turns to leave when Lex bursts into the room. "My father just died and you're already breaking and entering?" His voice is filled with incredulous anger.

Clark quickly gets over his surprise and says in a flat tone, "Lionel would never take his own life."

"I thought you'd try to at least offer some words of comfort...Get out."

Clark takes two steps and closes in on Lex and states firmly, "I'm not goin anywhere."

Suddenly Lex sees his younger self standing over by the stone fireplace. Dark rust coloured hair tickles at the cherub face and he calls out to him, "You can still be good, Lex, tell Clark what you did. He's our friend." Lex blinks trying to clear the hallucination from his mind. He rubs a trembling hand over his face and when he looks back up, little Alexander is gone.

"I'm not going to debate my father's mental state with you. I'm grieving Clark, I think you know what it's like to lose a father."

Lex turns his back on Clark but Clark follows at his heels. "Don't bring my father into this."

"Why not? Our fathers were a lot alike. Smart, strong willed and both died prematurely."

Clark tries to face Lex, but he keeps looking away. "You know you're right, Lex. Lionel did die too soon. I want to know the truth about how he died."

"The truth is," Lex looks away and swallows hard. "Our dad's were alike in another way." He steps up closer to Clark and looks him in the eye.

Clark looks confused, his green eyes bore into Lex waiting for clarification. Lex turns away again before continuing. "You see they both felt that you were the kind of son a father could be proud of." His voice cracks slightly with the confession.

Clark's eyes softens a little as he looks into Lex's strained face. "They would have felt the same way about you, Lex. If you would have tried. What happened to you? "

"I did try Clark, in fact when we first met...you inspired me. All I wanted was to be your friend but, you turned your back on me."

Clark nods almost imperceptibly. "So you're the person you are today, because of me? I tried to be your friend, Lex, but all you care about is power and control."

Lex yells into Clark's face. "This is Smallville! Meteor freaks, alien ships, cryptic symbols." He pauses. "These threats are real. Someone had to take control. Someone has to protect the world."

Clark's voice is almost sad, laced with pity and guilt. "Listen to yourself Lex. You're so caught up in your own delusions that you've lost track of reality."

"Have I?" Lex pants. " Then let's talk about something you can't deny. After years of pleading with my father to show me some compassion, he turned to you...with open arms. Now what would a worldly billionaire have in common with a simple farm boy?"

"Maybe he just knew he could trust me."

Lex throws his arms up and laughs."Of course." He jabs his fingers through the air at Clark. "Everyone can trust Clark Kent." Tears start to well up in his eyes and his voice cracks slightly. "You're the perfect son. So...so why did Jonathan Kent always seem so stressed? I mean was raising the perfect son really that much work? I wonder how much of a strain it put on his heart?"

Clark steps angrily up to Lex and gets into his face."Are you blaming me for my father's death?" No answer from Lex and Clark loses his temper and yells, "Are you?"

Faces less than an inch from one another they gaze at each other in silence.

Clark is the first one to turn away. "You're the guilty one Lex, not me. And this time you're gonna own up to what you've done." He turns back to face Lex, "I know you killed Lionel."

Lex turns away and scoffs, "Who's delusional now?"

"I have proof."

They look into each other's eyes. Lex looks worried and Clark stares him down as though waiting for a response. When Lex offers nothing more he turns on his heel and marches out the door. Lex's face is contorted with emotion. He snuffles as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He swallows hard and gazes through bleary eyes to the floor.

"Cut!" The director shouts.

Tom looks over at Michael as they head off of the Smallville set towards their trailers. "Jesus, Michael, that was a little over the top drama queen don't you think?"

The director is watching them shaking his head, as Michael snickers and rolls his eyes at Tom, "At least I don't look like I'm constipated all the time unlike you."

"Guys! Guys, come on now, let's not fight. You both did great." The director says trying to prevent an explosion between the two stars of the show.

Tom turns to address the director and whines. "Come on, it's impossible to work with somebody so melodramatic all the time. God his portrayal of Lex Luthor makes the character look like such a whiny little bitch."

Michael snorts, "Oh yeah because your portrayal of Clark Kent isn't whiny at all!" Does an impression of Clark's character making his voice high pitched and whiny. "Oh woe is me, poor, poor me, I'm not human and Lex is always investigating me. Oh boo hoo."

The two boys glare at one another and the director has to step in between them for fear that it's going to come to blows. "Alright, alright. Let's cool it. Why don't you guys take a break and relax and we'll shoot the next scene in forty five minutes."

"Fine." Michael barks.

"Whatever." Tom huffs and they both turn to stomp off towards their trailers.

When they're out of sight and earshot from everyone Michael turns to smile at Tom. "Whiney bitch huh? Good one Tom." Bumps up against his shoulder and laughs.

Tom quirks his lips up into a smirk, his green eyes twinkling. "I thought you'd like that one." Reaching his trailer he pulls the door open and looks around to make sure no one is looking. "Alright then sexy, get your ass in here quick."

Michael double checks to be sure that no eyes are on him and then he rushes up the stairs and into the privacy of Tom’s trailer.

Tom shuts and locks the door behind him and then sweeps over to take Michael into his arms for a passionate kiss. Michael returns the kiss hungrily, his pale hands desperate to get at Tom’s hot skin he starts pulling at his shirt. "We don't have very much time." Tom pants helping Michael out of his pants.

He pushes Tom down onto the big faux leather couch and climbs on top of him. "Then we'd better hurry before anyone misses us." His mouth comes down to devour Tom’s while his hand clasps firmly around his solid cock.

Tom groans and thrusts into Michaels tight fist. "You like that?" Michael rasps out enjoying the look of pleasure that's written all over this beautiful man's face.

"Oh God, yes! You are so amazing at that!"

Michael smiles and lets go. "Enough with the foreplay, I can't take it. I need you in me now!" He growls out.

Michael repositions himself so that Tom’s cock is lined up just right. He spits in his hand and rubs around Michael’s hole lubricating it before pushing his cock into him. Michael bites down on his bottom lip trying not to make too much noise as Tom begins to thrust up into him setting a hard, fast pace. "God you've got the most amazingly tight ass." Tom grits out, sweat beading on his forehead as he bucks up slamming into him.

"Deeper!" Michael cries out. Tom sits up repositioning. He takes hold of Michael by the hips and turns him around so that his back is to him. He thrusts back into him from here the angle just right so that his cock hits on Michael prostate. "Christ, yes!" Michael shouts out and Tom clasps a big hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, biting down on his lip to stifle his own loud moans of pleasure. He reaches around Michael to take hold of his cock with his other hand and he pumps his hand in time with his thrusting into his ass. Michael bites down into Tom’s palm tiny whimpers escaping from his throat.

There naked bodies pressed tightly together Tom continues to thrust hard into his ass while pumping Michael’s cock furiously. Sweat running down their faces, panting heavily they're both close to the edge, both aching for release. Tom can feel the tensing of Michael’s body and knows he's ready to explode. He clasps his hand tighter around his face cutting off his air and pants out his breath hot and wet in Michael ear, "I've got you Michael, let go and come for me." Michael stiffens and stills as his body trembles in Tom’s arms and the orgasm errupts out of him spilling hot, white come all over Tom’s sweaty hand. Tom slows his thrusting and removes his hand from Michael’s face allowing him to breath again. Michael sucks hungrily at the air, his gray violet eyes re-focusing on the surroundings. Tom takes the opportunity to continue his hard, fast thrusting. Pounding into Michael’s ass, his arms wrapped tightly around him holding him close he feels his own orgasm building like fire in the base of his balls. With one final thrust the orgasm overtakes him and his cock twitching inside of him he fills Michael.

They collapse back onto the couch, both panting and hearts racing. Michael runs trembling fingers through Tom’s damp locks while Tom rubs gentle circles into Michael’s back.

"Wow." Tom whispers after he's cooled down enough to speak without gasping.

"Yeah." Michael smiles against Tom’s broad muscular chest. "Thank god you've got your own shower in here because I think we definitely could use a washing after that one." He feels Tom’s chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Tom pats his back to motion him it's time to get up. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up before we have to get back on set."

Reluctantly Michael gets up and reaches a hand down to help Tom up from the couch. As they squeeze together into the small shower stall he looks at Tom. "So do you think anybody has any idea about us after all these years?"

Tom turns the water on and laughs kissing Michael on his cheek. "Absolutely not. I think we've got everybody fooled. I doubt in a million years anyone would ever suspect a damn thing."

The End ^_^


End file.
